


Together

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [68]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Xion and Roxas meet within Sora's heart.





	Together

Roxas was floating watching his other self as he traveled through the new worlds connected with other hearts. His heart broke as he saw Axel, no Lea there in front of Sora.

"So he is alive." A voice said from behind Roxas. Roxas turned around but he did not see anyone behind him

"Who is there," Roxas said glancing around.

"You can hear my voice at least," Xion said as tears started to stream from her eyes.

"What do you mean? Where are you? How did you end up in this place." Roxas asked.

"I am just like you Roxas." Xion said, "We all had to return to Sora."

"What are you a nobody? How can Sora have more than one nobody?" Roxas asked.

"It's okay, Roxas. Hopefully, it will all be alright in the end." Xion said.

"Wait. Are where are you going?" Roxas asked. 

Xion smiled as she walked over and hugged Roxas. Roxas froze as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I can't leave here either Roxas, but I'm tired so I'm going to sleep for a bit," Xion said letting Roxas go.

Xion started to walk away, Roxas reached out to her and was able to grab a hold of her arm. "Wait, what is your name?"

"You already know it." Xion said before pulling her arm away from him. "Good night Roxas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is March is Spring or related content to whatever I thought of.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna
> 
> For those who are following for the series March is going to be: Spring


End file.
